


Dancing the Night Away

by sapphire316



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Amino Scenario Weekly Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed is awkward, F/M, Fancy dance time, Fluff, Rated T because of Ed's mouth as usual, SWW, Short Story, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire316/pseuds/sapphire316
Summary: Some people live for elegant parties.Edward Elric was decidedly not one of those people.(Originally written for a Scenario Weekly Writing prompt on Fullmetal Alchemist Amino)





	Dancing the Night Away

Some people live for elegant parties. When surrounded by ballgowns and suits, expensive food and crystal wine glasses, they are in their element. They adapt perfectly to the luxury, wear opulent clothing and jewelry like kings and queens, and effortlessly stand out (in the best way, of course) in a crowd of glittering grandeur.

Edward Elric was decidedly not one of those people.

He would have much preferred to be anywhere else; in the heat of battle, for instance, or playing cards with Al on a train, or even back home in Resembool. Anything would have been better than his current situation: wearing an uncomfortable suit, sitting next to Winry Rockbell, and currently being driven by Roy Mustang of all people to a frustratingly mandatory military banquet that Fuhrer Bradley had decided to throw in order to irritate Ed.

Granted, that probably wasn't the actual reason, but if it somehow was, then the mission was already 100% accomplished.

Though even Edward could admit that the details of the circumstances made sense (he was wearing a suit because it was a fancy party, he was with Winry because he was allowed to bring one non-military guest to keep him sane and everyone had collectively agreed that Al would stand out even more uncomfortably than usual in a formal setting, he was being driven by Mustang because he himself wasn't even old enough to drive quite yet, and he was going to the banquet because he was an important enough military officer to be forced to attend), it still didn't mean that he had to be happy about it. In fact, considering the deep scowl on his face and how slouched he was in the backseat of the car, he was clearly quite the opposite.

And of course, it took no time at all for Winry to take notice of his misery.

Rather than express her sympathies like a kind, loving friend, however, she merely rolled her eyes and commented, "You know, you're going to get your suit all wrinkled if you keep slouching like that."

"Why do you care?" Ed shot back with a sharp look.

"Well," Winry replied matter-of-factly. "I have to be seen with you, don't I?"

Much to the young alchemist's irritation, Mustang didn't even try to stifle a laugh at his expense.

"Hey, you can shut up!" Ed snapped angrily. "Mind your own business, bastard!"

Unfortunately, this only seemed to amuse the colonel even further. The man looked into the rearview mirror and gave a frustratingly smug smirk. "She's right, Fullmetal," he said lightheartedly. "I, too, would hate to have people view me unfavorably due to my association with a grumpy, childish State Alchemist."

"Look who's talking, asshole," Edward retorted darkly. "Always complaining about paperwork, always needing Hawkeye to babysit you..._you're_ the grumpy, childish State Alchemist, not me! I should be embarrassed to be associated with you!"

Mustang's expression almost immediately turned dull. "You know, Fullmetal, the fact that you're yelling at me like this is only proving my point."

"I don't care, just shut up!" the blond huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "And keep your eyes on the road, damn it! I'd prefer to _not_ die tonight, thanks."

The colonel rolled his eyes once more, but ultimately complied, pulling his gaze away from the rearview mirror and focusing it back on the road in front of them. "I'll put it a bit more kindly, then," he continued. "You've just gotten a nice young lady to travel all the way here just to keep you company at this banquet. You owe it to her to at least _try_ to have a good time, yes?"

Edward merely gave a disinterested "Mmph" in response.

"Take it from me, Fullmetal," Mustang said with a slight shrug. "Events like these are made much more bearable if you don't spend them sulking and scowling nonstop. Try to enjoy yourself. Make some conversation, be social...perhaps even ask your girlfriend there for a dance."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Edward exclaimed at the exact same time that Winry hastily declared, "I'm not his girlfriend!" The two then looked at each other in surprise before both going red and looking away.

Mustang merely chuckled. "Whatever you say. Anyway…" He pulled the car up next to the expensive hotel that had been rented as the banquet's venue. "Here we are. Ready to go in?"

"No," Ed replied bluntly. Winry only rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then you'd best get ready quick, Fullmetal," Mustang told him as he moved to get out of the car. "And remember...just try to enjoy yourself."

**()()()()**

Ed tried. He really did. Somewhere along the way, he had internally conceded that sure, he might have a bit of a better time if he just sucked it up and pretended to be social for the evening.

Of course, the only problem with that was the fact that military officials were insufferably _boring_. Even with the elegant, respectful environment they now inhabited, it was clear that the same underlying tensions between officers in the regular workplace still persisted at the banquet, to the point where it seemed to Ed as though useless pleasantries were all that was exchanged between them.

Mustang, of course, was all irritating charisma and smarm the entire time, no doubt sucking up to his superiors to make himself look good enough for more promotions...at least, Edward was pretty that he was. He had done his best to avoid the older alchemist after making it inside, both because he didn't want to deal with his snarky remarks, and because he didn't want to seem as though he was just going to linger around his superior officer all night like a scared child hiding behind a parent's legs. That would've just been embarrassing.

He had tried hanging around the rest of Mustang's team briefly, and had almost found hope for a halfway decent night lying in Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery's naturally less-than-fancy demeanors, but any fun they might have had by striking up their usual informal banter was quickly put an end to by little more than a disapproving look from Hawkeye. Besides, they had then quickly turned their attention to the provided alcohol, which the young alchemist was _strictly_ prohibited from even _touching_, lest another...incident occur. After that, Edward had quietly slunk away in search of something better to do.

Unfortunately for him, seeing as she didn't exactly know anyone else (and was constantly trying to convince him to try to enjoy himself), Winry was practically forced into following him around all night. No matter where he went, he just couldn't seem to shake her off. Whenever he turned around, she would still be there.

Although...even Ed wasn't really sure why this was such a problem. She was his friend, right? His mechanic? His...well, his guest to this whole damn thing in the first place? Why was he having so much trouble looking her in the eye?

Maybe it was because of how weird she looked. In Edward's eyes, a long, simple but pretty, pale pink dress, some extra jewelry, and _makeup_ of all things just didn't scream…"Winry." He was much more accustomed to seeing her in a mechanic's jumpsuit, with a bandana tied around her head and gloves smelling of oil on her hands. Something about her being all dressed up made it difficult for him to even look at her for too long, and he oftentimes found himself only mumbling short, awkward phrases in response to whatever she might have said.

It had to have all just been because of surprise at the major difference from Winry's normal appearance, and nothing else...right?

...he didn't know what else it could be, so Ed had no choice but to accept that answer, no matter how much it felt like there could have been more to it all.

Eventually, though deep down, he admittedly somewhat felt bad about it, Ed excused himself entirely, mumbling some lame excuse about needing to go to the bathroom as he walked out of the room, leaving Winry to stare after him in confusion. The boy kept his head low as he left, not too keen on being stopped by any random military officers looking to meet the famous teenaged State Alchemist. To his relief, he managed to reach the hallway with no trouble.

Once he was out in the hall, rather than head to the bathroom like he had claimed he would, Edward merely walked a few paces away and stood with his back up against the wall for a few moments before releasing a long sigh and sliding downwards until he was sitting on the floor. He hadn't gone far-he could even still clearly hear the lilting music drifting in from the other room, despite the doors being closed-but thankfully, the hallway was empty, so he was able to sit in peace.

Damn, he wished he hadn't been forced to attend this stupid banquet...or at least, he wished he had Al there to hold him back from potentially strangling the next stuck-up, arrogant officer that tried to make conversation. Unless it was Mustang. He wouldn't mind strangling Mustang.

Edward sighed and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. "This is stupid…" he mumbled to himself. "Why do people even enjoy this bull? It's just a bunch of fancy, self-centered assholes making meaningless small talk with people they clearly hate for a few hours...there's no goddamn point."

He had been sitting there for a while, quietly grumbling his woes to the empty hall, when suddenly, the soft sound of a throat being cleared startled him into ceasing.

His head jerked up in surprise as he quickly looked towards the source of the voice, prepared to find some way to justify both his harsh (partially obscene) words and current position, but his voice died in his throat when he caught sight of his visitor.

"...oh," he grunted, looking away. "It's just you."

"Mhm," Winry replied, somewhat dully. "It's just me. No need to sound so disappointed, though."

"Whatever…" Edward rolled his eyes, trying not to look at her. "What do you want, anyway?"

"What I want," Winry began, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. "Is for you to tell me what's going on with you. Listen, I know none of this is your speed, and I can respect that, but you're acting downright miserable! Plus, you've been practically ignoring me all night, even though _you_ asked me to come here with you!"

The boy flinched. Ah. So she'd noticed.

"I know you're upset about having to be here," the girl continued. "I know you're uncomfortable, I know you'd rather be on a train with Al, chasing leads, or in a library, reading 'til your eyes fall out, but what I'm seeing goes beyond just wanting to leave!" Suddenly, any traces of anger that had previously occupied her tone vanished, and, to Ed's surprise, Winry looked at him with nothing but worry and sadness in her eyes.

"Please, Ed…" she said, softer than before. "Tell me what's going on...you don't seem like yourself tonight…"

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?" Ed mumbled, still refusing to meet her eyes.

Winry frowned. "Well, for one thing, you've barely looked me in the eye all night," she pointed out. "And you've just been really...hostile this whole time. Like...much more than usual."

Edward figured he could have gotten angry at the insinuations of the last sentence, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Besides, Winry had already made it clear that she was fully aware of his odd behavior, and he doubted she would let it drop in favor of some random petty argument.

He really had no other choice than to answer her.

"You really wanna know…? Fine. I'll tell you." He sighed, left hand subconsciously moving to fiddle with his right glove as he continued. "I'm not used to this. Plain and simple. I don't usually go to fancy things. I don't dress up like I'm trying to impress someone. I don't do small talk, especially not with military officers-none of which I actually trust, by the way. I don't do polite. I don't do respectful. I don't do...any of this meaningless garbage. Honestly, all I want right now is to get the hell out of here and never do anything like this _ever_ again."

Winry's frown only deepened. "Okay…" she said slowly. "I understand that much...but I think that can be fixed…"

Edward now mirrored her frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you just have to find something to do instead of sulking!" she replied. "Going into something with a bad attitude only makes you more likely to not enjoy it."

Ed groaned internally, but ultimately relented, deciding to humor the mechanic for now. "Okay, well...what do you suggest I do?"

"Hmm…" Winry's eyes went up to the ceiling as she shifted a bit, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, you could always...I don't know...try asking a girl to dance?"

The boy blinked in confusion. For the first time in a while, he looked up at Winry, eyebrows furrowed. "Uh...who would I even ask?"

It was then that Winry shot him the most deadpan look Ed had ever seen in his life.

Regrettably, it still took the publicly-recognized genius a few seconds to figure out what she really meant.

His eyes widened. "Wait...you!? You want me to ask you!?"

Almost instantly, Winry's cheeks went red and her expression contorted into a scowl. "Is there something wrong with that!?" she exclaimed defensively. "Ugh...it was just a suggestion! I don't think I'd want to dance with someone who reacts like _that_ anyway…"

"W-Wait!" Edward spluttered, voice taking on a rather uncharacteristic tone of panic as his cheeks burned as well. "I didn't mean it like that! I just...didn't expect it!? It's not like either of us know how to...I don't know, ballroom dance or whatever it's called! A-And besides, you don't even normally act like much of a girl anyway, so I don't get why you're trying to start now!"

"_What!?"_

Great. Now he was digging himself an even deeper hole in the ground. Fantastic.

"That...came out wrong!" Ed insisted, desperately trying to amend his words before he'd be at risk of getting a wrench thrown at his head later. "I-I mean...you're a mechanic! Not a girly girl that cares about all this crap! You work! Get your hands dirty! You're not some prissy airhead who's all about fancy dresses, makeup, and sparkles!"

For a long moment, Winry did nothing but stare at him, her anger draining in favor of a stunned and confused expression. "Um…" she started hesitantly. "Was that...supposed to be a compliment?"

"U-Um...y-yes…?" Edward responded awkwardly, not actually sure what to make of it himself. To be honest, he wasn't even sure where he had even been going with all that, but it had seemed to address how much Winry looked like a whole other person at present, and how she was currently so far removed from all of the things he usually liked about her, and yet somehow, she was still exactly like the Winry he knew, just with her best aesthetic features enhanced to the point of leaving him utterly speechless, and-

...wait, what? Where had all that come from? What was he thinking? And...what did it mean?

...he wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he was completely, 100% confused by it.

Thus, Ed just decided to ignore it all and move on.

"J-Just forget it!" he insisted, looking away. "Do...do you wanna dance or not!?"

If possible, Winry's eyes widened even further. "Y-You're actually offering!?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Edward gaped at her. "Y-You're the one that told me to! Why are you so surprised!?"

"Well you're not exactly known for listening to me!"

"_What!?"_

"You know it's true!"

"Shut up, Winry!"

"You shut up!"

"Ugh!"

"_Ugh!"_

The two teenagers looked away from each other, arms crossed and twin scowls on both of their faces. For a long moment, the only sound within the hallway was that of the music drifting in from the other room. Somehow, over time, the soft melody seemed to soothe both of them, to the point where their glares faded away and they were able to look each other in the eye again, albeit bashfully.

"...so, um…" Edward cleared his throat, feeling extremely awkward. God, he was out of his element…"Do you...maybe...still want that dance…?"

"Well…" Winry began cautiously, fiddling with the skirt of her dress. "I...I wouldn't mind it…"

"I-I have to warn you, though!" Ed blurted out. "I don't really dance, so...I doubt I'm any good…"

The mechanic, however, quickly shook her head. "No, no, it's okay! I'm not too much of a dancer either, but...as long as we're out here, and it's just us...it should be fine, right…?"

Truth be told, that was exactly what was making Edward so nervous, but he had never been one to swallow his pride and admit such things. Thus, he simply gulped and nodded. "...right."

The young alchemist took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, then held out his flesh hand. "Winry…?" he asked softly. "May I have this dance…?"

Almost immediately, the normally brash, rude, and hotheaded boy blushed deeply, inwardly cursing the sappiness of his own statement. He was pretty sure he had picked that line up from some sort of crappy romance movie Winry had subjected him to in the past (it had always been an effective way of getting on his nerves when he had made her mad and was trying to get back on her good side…), or something like that, and he was already hating himself for even saying it.

Winry, however, didn't laugh at him, like he expected her to. Instead, her cheeks went red as well, and, after only a moment's hesitation in order to compose herself, she reached out and took his hand. She nodded. "You may."

Neither of them were particularly skilled dancers (though Ed noted that Winry certainly operated with a bit more grace than he did). As such, their movements ultimately amounted to little more than stepping around to the beat, sometimes daring a little spin. It certainly wasn't an impressive display, by any stretch, and it was clear that neither teen really knew what they were doing.

Still, as time passed, such trivialities as skill and grace mattered less and less to the pair. Their expressions of concentration soon melted into smiles and their stiff, awkward steps became still-simple but smoother movements. In no time at all, they realized how comfortable they had become with both the present situation and each other, and, against all odds, they soon found themselves dancing the night away.

At present, neither Edward nor Winry would ever readily admit to any sort of beyond-friendship feelings towards each other to any outside source. Both would always be quick to deny any insinuation of a crush or more between them. In that music-filled hallway, however, where the only eyes and ears present were their own, they didn't find it necessary to so vehemently denounce such emotions.

And if their lips happened to touch once or twice that night...well, then that would just be between the two of them.


End file.
